A New Generation of the Robinsons
by Ashley Pendragon
Summary: When Wilbur and Allison go to save Goob and Taylor from a house fire, they meet a rather strange person. It turns out that he is from their future, and he is about to get Wilbur, Allison, and the rest of his family caught up in an unusal situation.
1. Isaac Chronos

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! This is the third story of my fanfiction for Meet the Robinsons, which I sadly do not own. **

**Okay, I will like thank two of my reviewers: _Dokata321_, for a happy distraction that stopped my brain from exploding due to horrible Writer's Block. **

**Also, I would like to thank _Novanto _for the ideas. You can thank him for most of the ideas in this, including the new main characters. **

**I'm sorry if there are any typos, but no one's perfect. Anyway, on to the story!**

Chapter 1

Isaac Chronos

Allison's Pov

I knew that I was awake, but I waited until I was annoyed by the fact that the back of my eyelids were bright red. I blinked my eyes open, then covered my face with my blanket, shielding my eyes from the open skylight. "Wilbur, shut the freaking window!"

I heard him chuckle, before he responded, "I will once you get up! C'mon! I thought you were a morning person!"

"I thought you weren't!" I countered, as I buried my face deeper into the pillow.

"I'm not. Alice, it's passed twelve o'clock!" he informed me. I sighed, and sat up. "Happy?"

"Allison, is there something wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned, as he sat down on the corner of my bed. I shook my head. "No, it's just that I stayed up most of the night making blueprints."

"Blue prints for what?" Wilbur asked, sounding a little more interested. I gave him a coy smile. "I can't tell you. Lewis's orders!"

"But _I'm _the leader of the group!" Wilbur reminded me, crossing his arms stubbornly over the upside-down lightning bolt on his chest.

"Yes, but if you even bothered to read the hand book, it says that I report to Lewis before you, since I'm the secondary scientist!" I informed him with a smirk, as I quickly became aware.

"Oh…right…" he muttered, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Um, Wilbur, don't we have a baseball player to save?" I asked, and he quickly jumped to his feet. "Right! Let's go!"

"First, breakfast!" I told him, as I pointed to the door. He pouted for a second, shrugged, then ran out of the bedroom. "C'mon!"

After a quick breakfast of peanut butter and milk, (not the healthiest thing in the world, but hey, it tasted good to me,) we went to the garage via travel tube.

"Okay, are you ready for this, Alice?" Wilbur asked, as he opened the hatch to the time machine. I nodded, as I pulled my hair back into a pony-tail. "Ready!"

He smirked, as he hopped into the driver's seat. I pouted, and crossed my arms. "Can't I drive today?"

"Ally, we both know that I have more experience than you, so just get in," he told me, nodded at the spot next to him.

I frowned, but got inside. As the top closed, he put an arm around my shoulder. "Maybe after we save Goob and Taylor, you can drive around the city, 'kay?"

"Okay!" I told him, automatically perking up. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you having mood swings again?"

"May-be," I muttered as suspiciously as possible. He chucked, before pressing the time on the control panel.

"Don't worry, Goob and Taylor, the TCTF is on the way!" Wilbur mumbled, as a bubble formed around the ship. I playfully smacked the back of his head. "Stop being a dork and focus!"

"Look who's talking! Your IQ is what, two hundred?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes, and stuck out my tongue like a five-year old. "Two hundred and _twenty_ thank you very much! Which makes me a nerd, _not_ a dork!"

"Ah, shut up! Wilbur Robinson is _never_ wrong!" he informed me, as the bubble popped. I surprised him by pecking his lips. "Su-re."

He blinked a few times, then told me, "Let's go get Lewis so that he can show us where Taylor lives."

"Okay!" I pushed the hatch button, then jumped out before it completely opened, narrowly missing slamming my head against the glass. I rushed up the stairs, not even bothering to wait for Wilbur.

I ran into Lewis's invention room, and saw him reading a textbook. I smirked, as I quietly crept over to him. I looked over his shoulder, and saw that it was a book about DNA.

"What cha' reading?" I asked. Lewis quickly dropped the book, and almost fell out of his chair out of surprise. He turned around to face me, and sighed with relief. "You scared the crap out of me, Alice!"

"Just doing my job!" I told him proudly, as Wilbur walked into he room.

"Hey, Dad, do you know where Taylor lives?" Wilbur asked, as he came to stand next to me.

"Yeah, why?" he nodded, as he picked up his text book.

"We need to visit her," I informed him, as I plopped myself down on one of his benches.

"Okay, I'll write down the address," he told us, as he took out a pencil from a cup, and got a piece of paper. He scrawled down the address, and handed it to Wilbur. "Try not to crash into any buildings while you're going there," Lewis advised, and Wilbur rolled his eyes. "I will, I will."

Lewis looked at me expectantly, and I gave him a reinsuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't."

Lewis nodded, looking a little less worried. "In that case, go ahead."

When we got to the address, we noticed that there was a small amount of smoke coming out of the windows. Wilbur and I exchanged looks, before rushing out of the time machine, and running towards the house.

Wilbur broke down the door, (Franny taught him karate, and is still teaching me,) and we rushed inside. Once inside, smoke slammed onto our faces, causing my breath to catch in my throat. Wilbur and I pulled our shirts up so that they were coving our noses, then we broke apart to try to find where they were.

I ran upstairs, and when I heard someone scream, I ran towards the sound. "Who's in here?" I asked through my shirt.

"T-Taylor!" she coughed.

"Is Goob in there with you?" I inquired.

"No, he's downs-stairs!" Taylor informed me in her shaky, panicked voice.

Outside, I heard sirens roar down the street. I dropped my shirt, and took a few steps back. "Taylor, step away from the door, 'kay?" I asked.

"O-okay," she replied. I waited for a few seconds to give her time to get away from the door, and drew in a deep breath like Franny taught me. Instead of oxygen, smoke went up my noise, causing me to start coughing violently.

After I managed to regain my breath, I slammed my body against the door, trying to knock it down. It bounced a little, but didn't come off its hinges. I glared at it, my eyes watering, as I tried to kick it like Wilbur did. That didn't work, either.

Wilbur' Pov

* * *

I found Good in what I assumed was the kitchen, and we got out through the back door. When we got to the front yard, I expected to see Allison and Taylor waiting for us there, but I couldn't see the females.

Fear clenched my heart, as I turned towards the house. Fire was burning off of the building like the breath of a monster, licking eagerly at the sky.

"What about Taylor?" Goob demanded. He probably already figured out why I was here, since he knew that I was from the future.

"Allison will get her," I told him. "Allison will bring her here."

Oh, I hoped my words were correct.

Someone grabbed my shoulder, and I turned to face whoever it was. My hopes got up when I saw the person had crystal blue eyes, but then I realized they belonged to a male, about my age.

"Where's the other two?" he asked, his gaze locking with mine. He had shaggy, pitch black hair, and familiar facial features. He was about my height, and he also had my body type.

"Still inside," Goob told him immediately.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. No one was supposed to know that Allison was in there, only Taylor.

"Isaac, now I need to get inside, so excuse me!" he pushed between Goob and I, and rushed into the burning building.

"Hey!" I shouted after him, before running towards him, as someone came to tend to Goob and I. I ignored their calls for me to get away from the house, and ran inside.

I followed Isaac upstairs, jumping over growing fires on the stairs. We both approached a door, with Allison passed out against it. I gasped, and scooped her off the floor.

"Get out of here, I can get Taylor!" Isaac instructed me. On normal circumstances, I would of stubbornly stayed in there, but this time, it was Allison's life that was in danger, not mine.

"Okay," I told him, and rushed down the stairs, making sure to step over the medium sized fires.

Once I got outside, some people in yellow uniforms took Allison away to give her emergency care. They gave me some oxygen, as they poured buckets of water to wake up Alice.

I stared expectantly at the building, waiting for Isaac to get out. Also, I couldn't look at Allison when she was in this state; it just wasn't right.

Suddenly, the building began to shake, and a strange sound ripped through the air. Isaac ran out of the building, with a passed-out Taylor in his arms. He handed her to one of the firemen, before plopping himself between me and Allison. "Hiya!" he greeted, not even slightly out of breath. It was almost as if saving people from a fire was a daily thing for him.

Now that I wasn't about to die, I could take in every little detail about him. I didn't miss much, except he wore a inch-thick, black chocker that had one diamond right in the center of it. Just a medium sized diamond, not one of those outrageously large ones

"Hello." I nodded, then turned towards the building in time to see it crumble to the ground.

"Ello…"

Both Isaac and I turned to see Allison slowly sit up, her confused crystal blue eyes scanning the area. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, but your not driving in this state!" I informed her with a chuckle.

She pouted. "Damn."

With that one word, I burst into relieved laughter. She was going to be alright, that's for sure.

"Who are you?" Allison asked, trying to hide a cough. The young teenager held out his hand, with a mysterious smirk on his lips. "Isaac."

Allison smiled, as she shook his hand with her shaky one. "Like Isaac Newton?"

"Actually, _exactly _like Isaac Newton. You see, I was named after him," he informed her.

"So I'm guessing that your middle name is Newton?" I asked, but he shook his head. "No, it's Chronos."

"Wait, isn't he a titan in Greek mythology. He controls time, right?" Allison inquired.

"Yep!" Isaac popped the p, then continued, "You see, my mother is a scientist, and both my parents are…let's say _fascinated_ with time."

That's when it all fell into place. The familiar facial features, black hair, crystal blue eyes, and his _name_. It was all so obviously clear that it was embarrassing.

At this conclusion, I fainted.

**A/N: What did Wilbur just realize? (It might be obvious, but just in case, I had to ask.) Don't worry, I will probably update soon...ish. Please review! Also, suggestions are welcomed!**

**P.S. If you continue reading, you will see hints of a crossover, although it's not exactly offical.**


	2. Explanations of a Traveler

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! Okay, originally, this was going to be a LOT longer, but then I decided that most of it was going to be WAY to off topic at the end, so I put it in the third chapter. Sorry it took so long to write! Once again, I would like to thank Novanto for the ideas!**

**Oh, and I still don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

Explanations of a Traveler

Wilbur's PoV

* * *

When I blinked open my eyes, I immediately noticed that I was in Lewis's invention room. My future father, Allison, and Isaac were towering about me, looking down at me with worry in their blue eyes.

As I sat up, water dripped down from my hair, and ran down my nose. "Why am I wet?" I asked, as Isaac helped me to my feet. Allison suspiciously threw a bucket across the room. "I dunno…"

I narrowed my eyes, before I stumbled out of Isaac's grasp, and onto one of the benches.

"Why did you faint?" Allison asked, as she sat down next to me.

"I…don't remember…" I muttered, then I started to think back to it. Once I did, I remembered. I pointed accusingly at Isaac. "You!"

"Me!" Isaac mimicked, and Allison and Lewis snickered.

"I would call you a deceiving son of a bitch if I didn't know who your mother was!" I growled at him, as I narrowed his eyes. Confused looks were shared between Lewis and Allison, while Isaac just smirked with understanding and mischievousness.

"How would you know who his mother is?" Allison asked. "After all, you just met him!"

"Shall I explain?" Isaac asked, giving me a smile that showed that it was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway, "Yes, please do."

He turned to Lewis. "You might want to sit down for this," he suggested.

Lewis gave him a quizzing look, as he sat down on the other side of me. I couldn't help but slightly smile at the thought that I had figured out something before the two smartest people I knew did.

"You see, I'm from the future," Isaac started, when Allison interrupted, "You, too?"

"Yes, but I'm from _your_ future."

"_What_?" Lewis and Allison asked in harmony, as I gave a slight nod of encouragement. "Go on."

"Well, I'm also your…son…" he mumbled, and Lewis looked like he was about to faint, while Allison just stared at him, blinking a few times.

"So you're my…grandchild?" Lewis asked after a few moments of hesitant silence.

"Yes, I am." Isaac nodded, and Lewis slumped against his working table. "If that doesn't make a someone who just turned thirteen feel old, I don't know what will!" he stated, and Allison smirked despite the situation.

"So…who's the father…?" Allison inquired, almost hesitantly.

Isaac looked directly at me, and nodded once. "Him."

"Really?" Allison asked, sounding a little shocked. I rolled my eyes at her. "Don't sound so surprised, Alice!"

"Sorry, but I thought one of two things would of happened!" she informed me. "A: You go gay, and start dating the cute guys in class, or B: You get yourself killed while flying around carelessly in the time machine. Again."

"Have a little faith in me!" I told her.

"I _do_ have faith in you! If I didn't, I would think that you would make it so that you don't exist anymore by somehow making Franny lesbian with Taylor!"

"Hey! My girlfriend isn't a lesbian!" Lewis defended her, as he crossed his arms. Isaac looked at the ceiling, as if trying to ask, _'Why me?'_ but I could see the smirk on his lips.

"So you came here on a time machine then?" I asked, and he shook his head, surprising all of us.

"Then how did you get here?" Allison questioned.

"You two were exposed to too much time/space radiation, and it caused some…_side effects…_ to your DNA," he informed us, carefully picking the words that he was going to use.

"What kind of side effects…?" Allison asked hesitantly.

Isaac self-consciously touched the diamond on his chocker as he explained. "I can travel through time without a time machine."

"You can _what?_" I exclaimed, while Allison and Lewis mulled over the possibilities that could of caused it.

"In a way, I control time," he explained as if this was completely natural.

In harmony, both Lewis and Allison snapped their fingers. "Time Radiation!" they exclaimed.

"Heh?" I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what they meant.

"The time machine protects whoever is in it from most of the radiation from time travel, but not all of it!" Allison informed me with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You two must of traveled back and forth in time _way_ too many times!" Lewis added, then turned to Isaac. "Is that right?"

"Yes, sir," Isaac nodded.

"Sir…?" Lewis asked, giving him a confused look. "Aren't you older than me?"

"Well, he hasn't technically been born yet, so no." Allison shook her head.

"Right," Lewis agreed with a slight nod. "But you don't have to call me sir; Wilbur and Allison don't."

"That's because I got into trouble Dad when I kept calling him 'sir,'" Allison explained.

"Okay, ADHD geniuses, let's get back on topic!" I suggested.

"Okay! …What was the topic again?" Allison gave me a confused look, and I sighed. "Just like a true blonde…"

"Hey!" both Lewis and Allison shouted, before they started to verbally throw science formulas and math problems at me that were college level.

"Okay, I get it! You're smart!" I yelled over them.

As Allison gave me a triumphant smile, a ringing sound came out of Isaac's pocket. He took out what looked like a circler cell phone, and pressed a button before holding it to his ear. "Yes, Marie, what is it?"

After a pause, Isaac frowned. "What happened?"

Another pause. "Who?" After a few more seconds, Isaac nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right there, just give me a sec." the time traveler turned to face us, with a wide grin. "How would yah like to see you're future?"

"Been there, done that, have this annoying kid with me as proof," Lewis told him, as he affectionately ruffled my hair. I glared at him, but the effect was ruined by the fact that I was smiling.

"You're time?" Allison asked excitedly, and Isaac nodded.

"Absolutely!" Allison squealed in delight.

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Lewis looked from Allison, to me, then sighed. "I guess I'll come, too."

Isaac smirked, before he pulled all of us into a hug. Allison looked like she was about to push him away, then she seemed to think better of it, as she took my hand. I was too shocked by the hug to do anything, but Lewis seemed to understand what was going, on, too.

Suddenly, Isaac's body glowed faintly, as a faint blue circle appeared behind him. Without hesitation, he took a step back, through the circle.

**A/N: Yeah...that was the second chapter... Oh, I would like to mention this competion that Novanto and I came up with. Here it is: All of the new OCs (not the ones from the first and second story) have been based off of something else from a different TV show/movie(s)/game(s). Whoever guesses where we got the idea for the characters first will get their own character, ability, and mentioning in the story! Have fun guessing!**


End file.
